borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The cube under t bone junction
if you do the glitch to get down into the desert below the highway. and start moving to the west until you fall into the large pit. then start moving north east until you see a ramp-ish piece of rock leading up to the previous altitude. you launch off of the ramp type thing towards what would now be your right. and once the terrain fades out and you start falling into black you will see a blue cube. if you hop out of the car and start running or hopefully phase walking toward it you can land into the top of it. you will then find yourself in a seemingly flat square plane surrounded by a black rounded cube type area. you will see a bit of blue light that changes shape as you look around. the cube is seemingly much larger on the inside than it is on the outside. if anyone knows what the cube is for or whyy its there that would be great. otherwise go find it and play with it. its a pretty epic place for duels : YES! Very much so. It can be accessed if you incorrectly load any map or area AFAIK. So go break something and have fun! Carpathian Cookie 02:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) and my xbl gamertag is soulkeep if you want me to show it to you since the description is probably really sketchy A cube that's larger inside than outside with a blue light? Sounds like a TARDIS to me. Maybe you just fell asleep while watching the tele. -- MeMadeIt 05:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) The cube is under every map, I'm no expert, but I expect that it is an object that holds some map information, maybe the maps variables. Again, not an expert. All I know is that they are under every single map and that I have gotten stuck in them for the heck of it many times. The cube is not larger on the inside, but seems that way because of your perspective. It is VERY far away when you are falling towards it. Some of my friends and I tried to get into the box many times and couldn't even land on top (we were on 360 so we couldn't no clip or whatever). Anyways, after dying many times, my screen glitched so that instead of seeing a bright epileptic-seizure-inducing- tunnel, i saw what looked like the inside of a dark cube. Thus, my hypothesis is that you respawn, or at least see the respawning animation, inside the cube. ShadyCake 16:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I literally just found the T-Bone junction cube today while messing around with some of my friends. One of the people I was playing with one time said that "The Cube is a spawn box where the player spawns when the die." I guess this is true because if you look where the box is when people join the game or die it will say that they are located in the box and then teleport to the nearest checkpoint. - Uberorb 02:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I also am not an expert but i believe that the box is what is known as a "cubemap", it will render an image of 3 dimensional objects. Without it you would still be able to move around in a 3D word, you will still see the road and buildings, but more complex objects, such as vehicles, people or lootable items, will not display correctly, it more or less adds depth and shadow, something to do with light. As to why it looks like that from the inside, is either it can't render itself or the space your character is stood in does not exist. My 2 cents. 00:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) MeMadeIt, that was probably the greatest reference I have ever seen on this site. IbanezRokr 01:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The cube is the spawn box, which (probably preloads some entities and) displays the spawn tunnel. Also explains why laggy joiners always appear in a random inaccessible point on the map before spawning in-game. --Nagamarky 07:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey guys! I'm new here, so I'm not quite sure how to post, hopefully this works. Anyways, I thought this topic would be a good one to jump in on, seeing as I spent quite a bit of time hunting the cubes. The "large" box that is far under the map is indeed for respawning, and is easily accessible on most maps. However, there is also another box under most maps. This one doesn't have rounded edges, is much more shallow and is very close to the bottom of the map, so it is difficult to get to. I think this one might be the one for when a player originally spawns into the game/map. Also, an odd thing about the large box, bullets and grenades can't go into the box, but they go right out of it. Combined with the fact that you can't jump out of it makes it almost impossible to leave the box if you are alone. Squidreece 12:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, me and my friend were playing, and yes, it is possible to get into the box. We were in the Dahl Headlands, and we did the Sledges Shotgun glitch in the bandit camp. when you get up move around on the mountain until you fall though the ground. When you do, imedieatly find the box and move towards it. If you manage to get in it, you will find that is just walkable in, and the only way out is to kill youself or go between loading screens!!! And I forgot to mention i was on an Xbox. Pikachu 9118 03:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC)